The Passion of Dracula
by xX-Sponge-Xx
Summary: Her dreams lead her to a Castle... Curious, she wanders in.


Well this was a random story I decided to write around 1 in the morning. This story is of my own original creation, other than the concept of Vampires... Very small with an experiment on this style of writing... Let me know what you think? =]

Enjoy I guess xDDD 3

* * *

England, 1578. The wisp of a cold winters night drifted through the air. She could feel it's icy touch through her night gown as her half conscious mind was causing her to wander through dreams as if they were real.

Visions of her home, her country, the land in which enveloped her as time went on. She saw all of this. It gazed back at her like the piercing eyes of darkness. Her feet pressed against the grass and twigs on the ground as she walked. The chill of winter nipped whatever flesh was exposed, proving its bitterness. She found herself in new places everytime she blinked. Until one turn of her head, a castle which was across a field was now in her sights.

She had pondered about this castle. Who lived there? Why was it so engaging? Why was she being beckoned towards it?

As she waded through her dreams, she continued to walk towards this magnificent building. Constantly curious about the structure and what it entailed. The doors appeared a foot away, she reached for them, when suddenly this powerful urge struck her and she stopped. She heard voices. Some told her to stop and run, others pleaded that she continued. Confused, and didn't understand what was going on, she felt a strange sense of relief. One last voice pierced through her head like an arrow, and told her not to be afraid.

She continued for the door, destined to open it and figure out what was inside.

A warm breeze soothed the cloak of winter. A roaring fire welcomed her as she proceeded into the castle. To her amazement, everything she had thought about this house was true. It was just as she imagined. Richly decorated interiors, beautifuly crafted furnature which looked as if it were made yesterday. Every where she looked her eyes glistened with the sights and beauty of this castle. The woman paced around the rooms. She was so enlightened by the delicacies that overjoyed her eyes until... a rich aroma from deeper into the castle craved her attention. It slowly enticed her to follow the rich scent into the dining room. On a grand table there lay a banquet, a culinary masterpiece, designed for a King. Smoked and roasted meats, steamed vegetables and baked breads, shining silver cutlery and gold rimmed plates all laid out perfectly inviting her to sit. On one of the placings she saw a note, she had a definite feeling this was for her eyes to read.

She sat down at the table and picked up the letter and noticed a red wax seal keeping it closed. She peeled the wax seal free from it's duty and read the note.

"_Enjoy the feast, for all is yours,_

_ enjoy until it's run its course,_

_ Once you're done go upstairs,_

_ for more surprises await you there."_

The woman put the letter down and did as it said, not questioning what her adventure had gotten her into. She enjoyed the feast, she tried everything and dined like a Queen. As such, she decided to walk her way upstairs, curious about what more was in store for her.

Slowly she tread up the stairs. Quietly through a window the midnight air brushed her face and sent chills through her body. But she continued to guide her way up to the second floor.

Looking around the hall her senses drove her to a specific room. As she entered she began to feel relaxed, like someone was in the room with her, keeping her safe. As she moved further and further into the room, a man standing by a fire turned his head and held out his hand. She knew he would keep her safe, for all eternity.

As their hands met, the woman felt overcome with relief and comfort. She proceeded to walk towards the mans embrace, welcomed with open arms, and a cool body pressed up against hers. As time went by, the tall figure pulled away and lifted the womans head up from his chest, slowly he leant down and pressed his lips against hers. A soft kiss sealed her feelings for this man, and enabled him to open his heart to her, never letting her go again.

The man brushed the womans hair from off of her neck, her soft flesh bare and warm. He leant down and pierced her skin. The woman could feel her blood as it fell down the side of her neck and accross her chest, she could feel it leaving her body, never to be returned again. As he drank, and she became weak, he delicately slipped a ring onto the womans finger, the ring every little girl dreams of receiving.

As he left her neck, he cut his wrist. The man lifted some of the blood into his mouth, and in one last expression of passion he parted her lips, and kissed her. The woman, helpless and weak tasted the blood on his lips and tasted her true love for the first time.

She fell unconcious, collapsed in the mans embrace. Her breath became scarse, her heart stopped beating. As the man had realised just what he had done, he laid her down on a bed, covered her and kept her comfortable until she arose from her slumber, never to hear her heart beat again.

* * *

xX-Sponge-Xx

14/08/2011.


End file.
